


syrupy sweet, rot your teeth down to the core.

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i mean it's a lil' josh/tyler skeleton boyfriend fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	syrupy sweet, rot your teeth down to the core.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever write something so dumb you read it and you're like "well okay"

'Hey.' - Tyler, 2:15 am. October 7th, 2014

Josh rubs at his eyes, the lighting from his phone nearly blinding him. He swipes his phone off of his bedside table without hesitation. 

'Hey there.'

'Salutations.' - Tyler, 2:15 am. October 7th, 2014

'How goes it?'

'It goes, I think.' - Tyler, 2:16 am. October 7th, 2014

He smiles, giggling to himself just a little bit. 

He's in mid-sentence before he receives yet another text from Tyler. 

'Tree house? Sayyyy abouuut...now?' - Tyler, 2:16 am. October 7th, 2014.

'Okay, be there soon.'

Josh sighs, crawling out of bed and slipping on a pair of his Adidas shorts and Tyler's Grouplove hoodie that he gave him. He successfully attempts to go downstairs without a sound. Slipping through the front door, he sets off towards the tree house. 

It meets right in the middle of the forest. 

Josh can almost see his breath right before his eyes, he doesn't care though. He's got jitters and tingly feelings all up and down his spine.

Tyler is already there, arms wrapped around himself and a contagious smile plastered across his face. 

"How do you dooo?" Tyler asks. The way he says it turns out all funny, his chattering teeth making the sentence sound strange. He tries to warm himself up by rubbing his sides, but it barely works. 

Tyler feels like a five year old, bashful and hyper all at once. 

"I do pretty well, you?" Josh slides down next to him. Oh god, Tyler thinks, he's got sweater paws. Jesus end him now. 

"Hmph," is all Josh gets in response. 

"Yeah, me too." he laughs

Tyler nods vigorously, looking at everywhere but Josh's face. 

Quickly, slowly, and all at once he rushes foreword, snapping his eyes shut and pressing his lips to Josh's, putting one hand on his chest. Josh falls back a little, eyebrows raising in surprise. Tyler doesn't mean to, but he bites Josh's lip. He feels bad for only a second before Josh starts smiling, and Tyler can't help but smile back. 

Together, their lips taste like cotton candy, cinnamon toast, and a hint of cherry lip balm. The last bit is all thanks to Tyler. 

 

"Can we just- like, yeah, let's try that thing again. That was pretty cool." reaching his arm out to grasp Tyler's wrist, Josh smirks, gently kissing him again. This, this is cool, he thinks. 

 

It's pretty cool.


End file.
